


Blood & Caribou

by Icecat62



Category: due South
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While hunting, Fraser remembers a piece of his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood & Caribou

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small reference to COTW.  
> Originally posted to RedSuitsYou@onelist.com - 10/08/00.

Fraser stared down at the caribou laying in the snow. A steady stream of blood spread out from the bullet wound in its chest, changing the pure white snow to red. He watched silently as the stain grew. The caribou slowly morphed into a human figure, taking the shape of a young woman. She wore furs, her hair lay across a pale cheek, eyes staring open in shock. The blood around her spread further, finally touching his boots.

With a sharp intake of breath, Fraser stepped back, dropping his rifle in the snow, almost losing his balance, he staggered further from what was once again, nothing more than a caribou dead in the snow.

"Frase, you okay? What's the matter?" Kowalski's worried voice reached him.

Blinking, Fraser turned his head to look at the blonde haired man. "Yes...I'm fine...it's...I'm fine."

As he looked Fraser over, Ray knew that he was hiding within himself again. Taking steps back, when he said he would try and move forward.

They had both agreed that the search for the Hand of Franklin would be a chance to heal. A chance to start anew. Too many pains and heartaches had followed them. This trip would be a chance to lose the ghosts that relentlessly tracked them in Chicago. They would leave them behind on the frozen plains of the Territories.

"No you ain't fine. Don't go pullin' that crap with me. I know somethins' wrong. You promised, ya' know." Ray stared pointedly at Fraser, and received a slight nod of agreement in return.

"Yes...I promised. I do remember."

"Okay then." Ray gestured toward the carcass. "What's goin' on?"

He could feel the shock wash over him as Fraser sank to his knees, tears forming in his eyes as he looked first from the caribou and then back to Ray. "My Mum...she...they all thought I didn't...see her. I did."

"Aw man...I'm sorry Frase." Ray stood uneasily as he watched Fraser tuck himself into a ball, the tears now hidden.

"Aw geez Frase." He hesitated, then strode forward, slowly kneeling down by the huddled figure. *I made a promise too.* Reaching forward, Ray pulled Fraser to him, surprised when he felt strong arms wrap themselves around him, holding tightly as the tears turned into shaking sobs. Rocking them back and forth, Ray tightened his hold.

"Ya' never cried for her, did ya'?"

Fraser shook his head no, keeping his face buried in Ray's shoulder.

"Thought so."

They sat together, Ray comforting Fraser, and strangely enough, he drew comfort from the act. Stella never let him hug her. His father never let him hug him. The people he cared about always pushed him away. Fraser...he finally let him in.

Ray felt the shuddering breath, knowing that it was time to let him go. Releasing his hold, he gave Fraser a small smile, trying to lighten the mood. "Feel better?"

Red eyes greeted his, but they held a small smile in them. "Yes Ray...sorry..."

"Hey buddy, there's nothin' to be sorry about. It was your mom."

At that comment, Fraser looked back at the caribou. "She was so young...younger than I. She never had a chance."

They silently stared at the caribou. Ray shifted and winced. Fraser caught the look. "Ray, are you all right?"

"Yeah...my butts kinda' froze though." With stiff movements, Ray struggled to stand, cursing under his breath as Fraser moved fluidly to his feet, showing no signs of having knelt in the snow for so long.

A hand reached out, brushing the snow from the back of his pants. "Hey! We're buddies, but not 'that' way!" Ray laughed at the mortified look on Fraser's face.

"Oh...I'm sorry...I didn't mean...well..."

"I'm kiddin' ya' freak." Ray smiled back at him, watching Fraser's lips curve into a slow embarrassed grin.

With a heavy sigh, Fraser turned from Ray to retrieve his rifle, silently admonishing himself for dropping it in the snow. He would have to make sure he meticulously cleaned it when they got back to camp. Slinging it over his shoulder, he pulled the large hunting knife from his boot. He took a step toward the caribou and stopped.

"You okay buddy?"

"Yes, I'm fine." And he was. Moving forward, Fraser set about the task of skinning the caribou, hearing Ray gag behind him.

"That is disgusting! How can ya do that?!"

As he went about his bloody task, Fraser talked to Ray, describing in great detail how to separate the skin from the meat. Then he described how to cut the meat from the bone. He smothered a snicker, as Ray gagged again.

"I know they gotta' eat, but don't ya' have a Food Giant or somethin' out here?"

"Now that's just silly Ray."

"Yeah, I know, but geez Frase. This is gross!"

Fraser smiled as Ray helped him pack the meat on sled to take it back to the village where it was sorely needed. Families would eat and not go hungry because of their efforts.

Fraser tossed a large hunk of meat to Diefenbaker who had silently waited all this time, knowing that he wouldn't be forgotten. He gobbled the chunk down, his tall wagging, his mouth bloody.

"You're both gross ya' know."

"Yes Ray."

Taking one last look at the large patch of frozen blood, Fraser took a deep breath, breathing in the sharp coldness. Closing his eyes he blocked out the image of his dead mother and replaced it with one of her smiling back at him. One ghost would be left on this ice field today.

Ray slapped a hand on his shoulder, a huge smile on his face. "We did good, didn't we?"

Looking at the large mound of wrapped fur and meat, he nodded in agreement. "Yes, we did."

Hooking Diefenbaker back in his lead spot, Ray sat in the tiny space that remained for him on the sled. Fraser stood behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

As he pointed a finger northward, Ray heard Fraser's voice call out loud and clear. "Let's go boys!"

The sled jerked forward, gliding slowly across the ice, building up speed, leaving the blood stained snow far behind them.

Two figures stood silently by the patch, both smiling at the retreating dog sled.

"I told you he would be fine."

"Yes, I know. You were always right when it came to the boy."

Turning, they too faded from sight, leaving the blood stained snow as the only reminder of the day's events. 

END


End file.
